The Chosen One
by Crescent-Moon-Angel
Summary: A young teenager by the name of Shawn Banks a child of an abbusive parent and was born a love child. Not loved by his father's wife and son he starts to develop unhuman powers. When Jasper finds out about him and his powers he starts to fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. All Twilight character belong to Stephenie Meyer but all other belong to me.

* * *

**The Chosen One**

**Chapter One**

I was sitting in the back of my Mom's car with all the stuff while my older brother sat up front.

"Hey Shawn are you still alive back there?" asked my older brother Jaden.

"Hn," I answered back as I flipped a page of my book.

"As usual," muttered Jaden as he turned his music on and closed his eyes.

"Will you two ever get along?" asked my mother.

"When pigs fly," I answered back as I fixed my glasses with out looking from my book.

"Ha, ha very funny Shawn," called my mom as we entered into the small town of Forks. I just sighed shutting my book and throwing it in the back with the rest of the stuff and lied down with my back resting up against a box.

"Shawn we are only staying here for a few months until your father is out of the hospital," shouted my mom who saw my anger.

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath as I closed my eyes.

"Shawn if you are going to act like this the whole time we are here I will send you back with her!" called my mom. I opened my eyes and glared at her. My so-called mother wasn't really my mother but people just think that because I look like my father. My real mother is a very young woman by the name of Sarah who was only 19 when she had me and my father had an affair with his wife with my real mother and that is how I was born. This woman who I have to call mother does not like my mother and threatens me to go with her since my mother was the vice governor of New York.

"Hm," was the answered I gave her as I looked out the window. When we finally arrived at our new house I was the first to get out and go into the house. I quickly looked around the house and taking the only room on the 3rd floor. Since all the furniture arrived at the house before us I fell onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"This sucks," I muttered as I glared at the ceiling.

"Shawn get your ass down here!" called my so-called mother. I let a few curse words escape my lips and left the room while slamming the door behind me. When I arrived down stairs almost all the boxes were sitting in the front hall.

"Take those, there yours," said Jaden as he pointed to 4 boxes with my name written on it. I just rolled my eyes picked the boxes up and started back upstairs. When I was in my bedroom I dropped the boxes and started to unpack. I packed all my cloths in the small closet with my books, my photo albums, letters and other things. I made my bed, put my lamp and alarm clock up and fell onto the bed.

"I can't wait until dad gets out," I muttered as I leaned down and picked up a picture frame of my dad who looks exactly like me except I have my mother's green eyes and my dad has hazel. I brushed my fingers over the picture and sat it up on my bedside table with my clock and lamp.

"Dad please come back," I whispered as I pulled my glasses off and hid my face in a pillow. When I woke up it wasn't the way I wanted to wake up. The woman I have to call mother screaming at me making me fall off my bed and hitting my head on the wooden floors.

"Shit," I growled as I rubbed my head.

"Shawn get your ass downstairs if you're not down in 2 minutes you will get the treatment!" called my mother from down stairs.

"God damn that woman," I muttered as I got up while rubbing my head put my glasses on and walked out. When I arrived down stairs Jaden was sitting at the table eating his red-sauced spaghetti like it was his last meal while _my mother_ was picking at her food. I sat down and started to eat the plate of foot in front of me. After about 10 minutes or so I got up put my plate away and was about to leave but _she _stopped me.

"Where do you think your going?" asked my mother.

"Going to go to bed I do have school tomorrow," I answered as I turned around to face her.

"I'm gone!" called Jaden as he wiped his face put his dish in the dishwasher and left the room.

"Did you already forget your chores?" asked my mother.

"What chores?" I asked with a laugh behind it as I leaned up against the doorframe.

"You have to do the laundry, wash the dishes and clean the kitchen," she answered as she wiped her face and put her dish away.

"I don't remember agree to anything like that," I laughed as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Shawn," she growled as she took 3 long strides and she was standing in front of me. I stood my ground but I could feel my legs shaking, my heart beating a hundred miles per hour and my wounds from my last encounter started to throb.

"Shawn please go and do them and then I won't have to give you the treatment," she threatened as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Not in a hundred years Jamie," I chuckled as I turned around but that was the worst decision I made today. When I turned my back to her I felt something hard collide with my head making me fall to the ground while holding my head, which was throbbing horribly.

"You selfish little child!" yelled Jamie who was holding a roller in her hands.

"What the hell," I moaned as I held my head as I tried to get up but Jamie smacked me very hard across the cheek making me fall onto my back with my glasses on the ground next to me. I put my hand to my jaw but when I touched it I winced in pain.

"Go up to your room now!" screamed Jamie. I felt panic take me as I quickly picked up my glasses and ran up the stairs. I slammed my door and locked it. I leaned up against the door and slid down. I pulled my knees to my chest, hid my face in my knees and started to cry.

"Dad," I cried as I felt hot tears slip down my face. After a few hours I heard the clock strike twelve. I opened my eyes and got up. I walked to my closet pulled out my jacket and left as quickly as possible. I grabbed my school bag, my keys to my car that arrived before we got here and a few cups of yogurt. I looked from left to right before quickly leaving the house and to my Edo Lamborghini Murcielago, which my real mom and dad bought for me for my 16th birthday. I threw my bag into the passenger seat, started up my car and got out of the driveway as fast as I could. I drove around for hours until I parked my car on the side of the road in what looked to be in the forest and fell asleep. When I woke up the sun was rising in the distance.

"Already 7," I yawned as I opened my bag quickly brushed my hair into place and started up my car, turning around and started down back towards Forks. When I arrived at Forks high school most of the student body already arrived and was staring at me. I sighed and pushed a button. My doors flew up and I got out since my doors were scissor doors. I grabbed my bag, pushed the button to close the doors and lock them and started up to the school with everyone looking at me.

"I can't wait to get back," I sighed as I passed a group of people with pale skin like myself. When I entered my class I took a random seat and rested my head on my arms since my head was now pounding from the hit with the roller last night.

"That woman is such a bitch," I groaned as I pulled one arm down to my bag to search for my mother's old mirror that she gave me. I pulled my head up and opened the mirror to look at myself. I looked the same as I always did but a huge blue and purple bruise was on my face.

"Damn," I whispered to myself as I closed the mirror and pulled out a large bandage to cover my cheek. Then after a few minutes the bell went off and the class was quickly filled with kids. When the class was filled except for the seat next to me the teacher came in.

"Ok everyone please take out yours books!" called the teacher. I slowly raised my hand.

"Um yes?" asked the teacher as she looked at me.

"I'm knew and I need a book," I answered as I lowered my hand.

"Ah so you are Mr. Banks," smiled the teacher, "Please come up and introduce yourself." I let a groan escape my lips as I got up from my seat and headed to the front.

"Hello names Shawn Banks I just moved here from Colorado," I answered as I looked around the room and then two people I passed this morning caught my eye. The guy was lean and muscle with honey blond hair and golden eyes. The other was a small girl with spiky short black hair, pixie like and very thin. The girl noticed my stares and smiled at me. I nod slightly and looked away.

"Mr. Banks, please sit down while I go and find you a book. Everyone behave while I'm gone," called the teacher as she left the room. Right when I sat down the girl I looked at was sitting next to me.

"Hey I'm Alice," smiled the smaller girl.

"Nice to meet you Alice," I greeted back with a smile as I gave her my hand. She took my hand and shook it.

"So do you know how to ski?" asked Alice.

"No I do snowboard though," I answered.

"Oh that's cool but what happened to you your mouths bleeding?" asked Alice as she gripped the table tightly.

"Ah shit," I swore under my breath as I whipped the blood with my sleeve, "sorry I'll go and clean up." I quickly left the room and went into the boys bathroom. I quickly pulled out a cloth and soaked it in cold water. I whipped my face of blood and then pulled out some salt. I quickly dumped the package of salt into my mouth and let it dissolve in my mouth to help stop the bleeding in my mouth.

"That woman really did a number on me this time," I muttered to myself as I left the bathroom. But then I ran into someone's as I left the bathroom.

"Oh I'm sorry," I apologized as I backed up a little. I looked up to see that guy that was with Alice. Then I suddenly saw flashes of this guy but he wore cloths that someone in the civil war would wear. I groaned in pain as I fell into the door making me fall to the ground as the flashes kept coming.

"Shawn are you ok?" asked the voice of Alice who seemed to be next to me now.

"Ah my head," I groaned as I held it with both hands.

"Is it a headache?" asked Alice as I opened my eyes.

"Major Whitlock," I whispered as the name was ringing in my head.

"What did you say?" asked the guy standing in front of me as he squatted down.

"Whitlock," I answered as my head started to hurt more.

"Jasper can you go and find Edward?" asked Alice as she put a hand on my shoulder and I felt coldness where she touched me.

"No it's ok I'll carry him," answered the guy named Jasper as I felt one arm go under my knees and the other on my back. I was picked up and I felt my body turn cold as I was pressed up against the cold stone body of Jasper. When Jasper put me down on a bed I felt my body start to warm up again.

"What's wrong with him Mss. Cullen?" asked a woman's voice who I guessed was the nurse's voice.

"During class his mouth started to bleed and he went to the bathroom. But Jasper went to go and check on him and he started to have very bad headaches," answered Alice who took a seat next to me.

"Hm it looks like he was hit by someone or something on the cheek," said the nurse as I felt her remove the bandage.

"Will he be ok?" asked Jasper's voice.

"Maybe but let me check his head first," answered the nurse as she turned my head and I guessed she saw the large bump on the back of my head, "Alice dear could you drive this boy to the hospital he might have a concussion." After that I blacked out. When I woke up I found myself in a hospital bedroom, which looked all too familiar

"Damn it," I growled as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Oh your awake," greeted a nurse as she entered the room.

"Yeah I'm awake but where are my cloths?" I asked as I pulled the heart rate monitor from my finger and got out of bed.

"Oh you shouldn't be getting up," called the nurse as she ran over to me and pushed me back down.

"I'm fine," I barked as I pushed her out of my way and opened the closet where my cloths sat. I quickly changed out of the dress and into my normal cloths.

"But Sir!" called the nurse as she ran after me as I walked down the hall.

"Just leave me alone!" I ordered and after a few steps I turned my head to see the nurse talking to a patient as if nothing happened.

"Weird," I whispered to myself as I started down some stairs. When I was running down the steps I ran into someone and was about to fall but who ever I ran into grabbed my wrist and kept me up.

"Oh I'm sorry," apologized a man's voice. I looked up to see a blond haired male who looked like he should be a movie star and wore a doctor's jacket.

"No it was my fault," I apologized as I pulled my hand away and passed him. I could feel him stare at me as I disappeared down the steps. Then the flashes started again but they were about the doctor I just met and he wore cloths from what looked to be from the 17th centenary.

"No not again," I moaned as I leaned against a wall and led myself out by leaving one hand on the wall. Then the name Carlisle Cullen kept ringing in my head as I walked down the sidewalk on my way to the high school.

"What is happening to me," I whispered to myself as I fell to my knees while holding my head as flashes of Carlisle's past and Jasper's past started to go threw my head one after another not a blank moment between them. Then they all stopped and the pain was gone.

"Thank god," I whispered as I got up and started up again to the high school. When I arrived at the high school I saw my Edo Lamborghini Murcielago sitting in the parking lot still.

"It's still here," I sighed as I pulled my keys out, unlocked and opened the doors and got into the car. I shut my door and started my car.

"Where should I go," I whispered to myself as I pulled out of the high school and onto the street. I drove for what felt like hours and then I remembered hearing something about a beach on the La Push Reservation. I smiled to myself as I headed in that direction. When I arrived at the beach I parked my car and got out. I pulled my shoes off pulled my pants up a bit and started to walk down the beach with the small waves hitting my feet as I went. Then when the sun started to set into the ocean I took a seat on the beach and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Maybe I should sleep here for the night," I whispered to myself as I watched the moon rise into the sky.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," laughed a voice from behind me. I turned my head to see a guy, who was about a foot taller than me with short black hair, beautiful skin.

"And who might you be?" I asked as I looked up into the person's face.

"I'm Jacob Black and who are you?" asked the Native American as he sat down next to me.

"Nice to meet you Jacob I'm Shawn," I greeted as I rested my chin on the top of my knees.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Jacob as he looked at me.

"I have no where else to go. I'm too scared to go back to my house and I don't want to sleep in my car again," I answered as I looked at Jacob.

"So if it's ok may I ask why don't you go home?" asked Jacob as he looked into my eyes.

"Let's say the woman of the house doesn't really like me," I answered as I touched the bandage on my face.

"Geeze did she hit you?" asked Jacob as he noticed the giant bandage on my face.

"You could say that," I answered as I brushed my blue bangs out of my face.

"Does it hurt?" asked Jacob.

"Not really," I answered as I quickly pulled off the bandage to reveal the almost healed bruise.

"If it's ok with you, you can crash with me tonight so you don't freeze," smiled Jacob as he got up.

"You're going to let a stranger you just met come into your house," I asked with a laugh behind it as I got up.

"Yeah because I don't want anyone finding a dead almost frozen body on the beach," laughed Jacob.

"Ok then let's take my ride since it seems you walk here," I smiled as I pointed to my car.

"Who gave you that?" asked Jacob as he watched the doors flip backwards out of the way.

"My father gave it to me for my 16th birthday," I answered as I got in while Jacob took the seat next to me.

"Your really spoiled aren't you," laughed Jacob as he watched the doors close.

"I guess you could say that," I whispered as I started the car.

"So where is your dad cause it doesn't seem like he's with you?" asked Jacob as he we started down the road.

"My father got into a terrible accident and he's been in a coma ever since," I answered as I looked at my fingers.

"Oh I'm sorry," apologized Jacob as he looked out the window.

"No it's ok," I answered back as it started to rain.

"Turn here," said Jacob. I turned the wheel slightly and we started down a road to a house.

"You can park right here," said Jacob as he pointed to a space next to a rabbit.

"It's really poring isn't it," I laughed as I pulled an umbrella and opened it when I got out of the car.

"Well Washington is a very rainy place," smiled Jacob as he got under the umbrella with me. I closed the doors to me Lamborghini and we both walked as fast as we could to the house.

"So who do you live with?" I asked in a whisper as we tip toed threw the house to Jacob's room.

"I live with my dad," answered Jacob as he turned the lights on his bedroom.

"Well we both have something in common then," I smiled as I pulled my jacket off and hung it up in the closet.

"What do you mean?" asked Jacob who didn't understand the question.

"Well the woman of the house isn't really my mother," I answered as

I combed my fingers threw my hair.

"A step mom?" asked Jacob as he pulled his shirt off.

"No my father has been married to her for 22 years now," I answered as I sat down on the bed.

"Ok I can probably guess," said Jacob as he sat down next to me.

"So where should I sleep?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"Oh the bed of course," answered Jacob as he smiled at me.

"But I thought I would sleep on the floor since it's your bed," I said.

"No I wouldn't let you sleep on the floor. And anyway I would probably sleep on the coach so don't worry. And if you want to change into some different cloths there are some of my old cloths in the floor of the closet," laughed Jacob as he pointed to the closet.

"Oh thanks," I whispered as I opened the closet and picked up a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" asked Jacob.

"Probably not I'm a very early riser so I probably will be come by sunrise," I answered as I started to pull my shirts off.

"Ok then I'll see you around. Good night," called Jacob as he shut the door behind him.

"Night," I whispered as I stripped of my pants, shoes and shirts and dressed into the cloths I got. I turned the lights off and got into bed.

* * *

Please comment this is my 3rd twilight story. Thank you ^__^


	2. Chapter 2

Warning this Chapter does have a lot of swearing!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Two

When I woke up it was 5 o'clock already. I quickly got dressed into my cloths, make the bed, cleaned up a little snuck out. I got into my car and drove off. I went back to the house snuck in and went up stairs to take a shower. I went to my room got some clean cloths and went to the bathroom. I started a hot shower and stripped out of dirty cloths. I got into the shower and stood there my face up with the water washing over my facing making my skin turn bright red from the heat of the water. It felt like hours before I started to wash and condition my hair and wash my body. When I was done I got out of the shower and started to dry off. But when I was half way dress the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Jamie in her blue robe with her all messy. I froze as if I was a deer caught in the headlights

"Shawn," said Jamie in her angry voice as she crossed her arms and glared at me. Before I had time to reply I found myself on the ground with a searing pain in my cheek.

"How dare you come back here after disappearing last night!" yelled Jamie as she pulled the pocketknife that she took from my half brother. I tried to get away from her but she grabbed my wrist and held it up.

"Now for your punishment," growled Jamie as she popped open the pocketknife and slashed my wrist 8 times. Every time the knife cut into my skin I let out a loud yelp of pain. When she was done with that wrist she took my other one and did the same thing that she did with my other one. When she was done with me she cleaned her knife off in the skink and left to go back to her bedroom. I lied on the ground for 5 minutes with my cut wounds bleeding until I got up and bandaged then up with bandage tape and cotton squares. When I was done cleaning up the bathroom and myself I pulled my shirts on and went back to my bedroom. I picked up my jacket, my keys, my wallet and my cell phone. I quickly left the house and started down the road to a diner. I parked my car and went inside. I took a seat at an empty booth. After a few moments a waitress came over.

"What can I get for you?" asked the waitress.

"A coffee and some pancakes will do," I answered as I handed her the menu.

"Ok," smiled the waitress as she walked off. When she brought me my coffee I put two things of cream and 6 sugars into the cup. After a few minutes my stack of 4 pancakes came out.

"Here you go enjoy," smiled the waitress as she put the pancakes, butter and syrup down.

"Thank you," I smiled back as I started to butter my pancakes. After I was done eating them I left a 20-dollar bill on the table and left.

When I arrived at school everyone was staring at me again but this time they were whispering and I probably could guess it was about me.

"Great first impression," I whispered to myself as I passed a group of girls who giggled as I passed. I sighed as I entered into the classroom and took my seat where I was yesterday. Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled out my phone in surprise and opened it. The text read

_Whats up?_

I smiled as I noticed two letters at the top of the message, which was A R, which stood for my friend's amnesias whose name is Althea Rose.

_Me: Nothing. How about you?_

_AR: I'm well but where are you I heard that you moved._

_Me: Yeah I did move._

_AR: Why?_

_Me: Cause of what happened to my dad._

_AR: He's still in Denver isn't he?_

_Me: Yes._

_AR: I'm sorry_

_Me: It's not your fault._

_AR: So where are you exactly??_

_Me: Forks Washington._

_AR: OOO so interesting. LOL_

_Me: Shut UP _

_AR: It's funny that which took you all the way up there I though she hated the cold._

_Me: Me too I thought she would at least take up to California or Florida. _

_AR: Something isn't right here._

_ME: I've got to go ttul_

AR: K LATOR

I smiled as I shut my phone as the bell rung. When the students started to enter they all started to surround me.

"Hey are you ok?" asked one student.

"Yeah you suddenly disappeared," said another.

"And so did Alice and Jasper," put in another.

"Please excuse me," I stated calmly as I got up from my seat as a headache started to hit.

"Mr. Banks may I ask where you are you?" asked the teacher.

"I'll be right back just need to go and get something from my locker," I answered with a smile as I left the classroom.

"Geeze high school students back in Colorado are less annoying than these guys," I muttered to myself as I leaned up against a wall and rubbed my temple.

"You can say that again," said a voice from next to me. I jumped and turned my head to see a guy about my age with dark brown almost black hair that was slightly wavy and his eyes were a deep burgundy color.

"Who are you?" I asked as I backed up a little.

"Names Alexander," answered the elder male with a smirk as he walked towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I backed up into a wall while keeping my footing.

"Nothing yet young Shawn," chuckled Alexander as he pinned me against the wall with his body.

"How," I whispered in surprise and fear.

"That my child is a secret," whispered Alexander into my ear as I felt his fingers brush across my arm making me wince in pain, "It seems your mother isn't treating you very nicely."

"Leave me alone," I whispered as I tried to keep my cool.

"I'll leave for now my little Shawn but I will be back for you," whispered Alexander as he brushed his lips across my ear and he disappeared into thin air. I sighed as I let myself fall onto my ass and let my heart race at a million beets per minute.

"How does he know about that?" I whispered to myself as I pulled my sleeve up to look at my slightly pink man made bandage. After a few minutes of thought I got up and went back to class. When I arrived back in the teacher handed me a book and I took my seat again. The morning was rather slow but when lunch came around I was relieved. I quickly got my lunch wish was a salad, a water and an apple. I took a seat at an empty table and started to eat. And when the lunchroom was filled up I started to feel as if something from the outside was trying to get into my head. I looked around the room and saw Jasper, Alice and another light skinned girl sitting next to a light skinned guy with dark hair who was holding his head in pain. I closed my eyes as bit into my apple. Then I heard someone's voice in my head. The voice seemed to be in pain and I couldn't understand what it was saying. I put two fingers to my forehead and rubbed my temple as I took another bite of my apple. Slowly but surely the voice started to disappear. When I was done with my lunch I got up with my half eat apple in my hand. When I passed Jasper, he gave me a strange look. I gave him a soft smile while taking a bite out of my apple as I exited the building. When I was done with my apple I threw it into a trashcan and started back around to the front doors. Then my phone vibrated making me jump. I quickly removed the phone from my pocket and opened it.

_"Hello," I answered._

_"Where the hell are you!" yelled the voice of my best friend Dark Embry sister to Althea Rose._

_"Wow, wow hello," I greeted into the phone in surprise._

_"You jack ass where are you!" screamed Dark into the phone making me wince._

_"I'm in fucken Forks so calm the hell down!" I yelled into the phone as I stopped at the front doors._

_"Why are you all the way up north I thought the bitch hated cold places?" asked Dark in surprise._

_"No idea," I sighed as I switched ears._

_"Hm interesting," mumbled Dark._

_"So why'd ya call me?" I asked as I leaned up against the wall._

_"Just checking if my sister told me the truth about you being gone," answered Dark. Then I noticed Dark was panting slightly._

_"Dark don't tell me you are talking to me while doing track," I groaned as I rubbed my forehead._

_"Yup," laughed Dark._

_"Jeeze you're fricken insane!" I laughed back as I entered into the school. _

_"Nope since I'm using my blue tooth," answered Dark and I would guess he's smiling right now._

_"Oo so you got your blue tooth back from Rosy," I teased as I started to the gym, which was my next class._

_"Oh shut it you bastard!" barked Dark._

_"Just kidding!" I laughed as I entered into the gym and started to the locker rooms._

_"You better be joking you damn ass," growled Dark as I heard him jump. Then I heard coach Moore yelling at Dark in the background._

_"Oo your in trouble," I snickered as I heard Coach Moore coming closer to Dark since his yelling became more clear._

_"You're fucking dead when I get my hands on you," growled Dark as he hung up. _

"Yeah right," I whispered to myself as I shut my phone and started to dress out. When I was done dressing the bell rung for next period. I left the dressing room while all the other boys entered. I let a yawn escape my lips as I adjusted my glasses.

When everyone finally arrived the gym coach came in and stood in front of everyone.

"Ok everyone today we will be playing 2 on 2. Volleyball players on the left side of the court and basket ball players on the right side," called the gym coach. Everyone quickly go to the side they wanted and I found myself surrounded my girls since I chose volleyball over basketball since I couldn't dribble a ball for my life.

"Well this is new," smiled one of the girls.

"What's so new about a guy playing volleyball?" I asked as I folded my arms over my chest. But in my opinion I kind of fit in with the girls since I was as tall as most of them.

"Well most guys would go to basket ball since they say it's a guy sport," answered another girl.

"I really don't think any sport at a gender base since anyone could do any sport if they put there mind to it but basketball isn't really mind kind of sport," I smiled, "But anyway names Shawn."

"Nice to meet you Shawn I'm Lauren," greeted Lauren.

"So who wants to be my partner?" I asked as I looked around.

"Bella will be you partner," said Lauren as she pointed to the girl I saw today with Jasper and Alice.

"It would be my pleasure," I smirked as I walked over to the girl named Bella. Bella just gave me weird looks.

"It's ok I'll cover for you. I've already heard you are a bit of a klutz and not very good at sports. Lucky for you, you have the formal men's volleyball captain," I whispered to Bella.

"How did yo know?" asked Bella in surprise.

"Number one I could tell Lauren doesn't like you, number two people don't think men can play volley ball and number 3 I saw you this morning," I answered as I remembered on my way to my english class I saw her trip a little in the hallway.

"Oh," whispered Bella in embracement.

"So let's go and play," I smiled as I headed to one of the nets.

"What!" yelled Bella as she ran after me.

"It'll be ok all you have to do is hit the ball once and I will hit it over the net," I reassured her. She nods her head and got into position. The other team was first to serve. When the ball was served it went straight to Bella. When I turned to look at Bella she barley hit the ball but it went flying into the air. I smirked as I jumped into the air and doing a hard spike making the ball hit the ground with a loud bam. Every time the other team served Bella hit the ball and I spiked it over the net gaining a point. When we serve I would serve the ball over the other team would pass it around and try to do a spike but I fell to my knees and hit it over to their back lines. When it was the last round the score tied I hit the ball up not realizing Bella had to hit it. I swore when I noticed my mistake and looked at Belle, but to my surprise well was at the net. She jumped into the air and hit a good spike much like mine but the bam wasn't as loud. But her landing wasn't as awesome as her hit. Bella started to fall backwards and fell on top of me making her and myself fall to the ground.

"Good job Bella but I think you need to work on that landing of yours," I smiled as I looked down at Bella.

"Oh sorry," whispered Bella in embracement.

"No problem no problem," I said as I got up while pulling Bella up with me.

"Hey Shawn what's wrong with your arm?" asked Bella as she noticed some blood seeping from under my long sleeve shirt.

"Ah damn. Bella could you tell the coach I'm going to the nurses office," I asked her as I ran off and I was out of sight in seconds. When I was out of sight of everyone I pulled one of my shirtsleeves up to see my bandages blood red.

"Damn," I whispered to myself as I pulled tape bandages out of my pocket and headed to the bathroom. When I was in the bathroom I ripped off one bandage and soaked it under cold water until the bleeding stopped. When the bleeding stopped I tried it off and put some square cotton balls on the cut wounds and wrapped it up in the bandage tape again. I did the same with my other arm.

"All better," I smiled to myself as I pulled my long sleeve off and pulled my t-shirt back on and left. When I arrived back in the gym class was almost over. When class was over we were all dress and I staid at Bella's side until her boyfriend Edward came. Then I noticed Edward was the one in pain during lunch.

"I'll see you later Bella!" I called as I walked off while waving to her as I went. When school finally ended I was the last to leave my class and started to the parking lot. When I arrived outside everyone gave me weird looks as I got into my Edo Lamborghini Murcielago. I started my car up and headed back to the house knowing the bitch wouldn't be home and Jaden was out of town to look at collages. I drove to the house but hid my car a few blocks away. I got out of my car and headed to the house. When I entered I checked for any life before heading upstairs. I went to my bedroom changed out my cloths and into some PJs. My PJs are a pair of my dad's old sweatpants, a I Heart New York t-shirt that was too big for me which my mom got me, a pair of red fuzzy soaks, a giant red and black GAP sweatshirt and a woolen ear flap hat that was purple black and white. After getting dressed I went downstairs and tried to figure out what I should make for dinner. After 10 minutes if looking threw the kitchen I found some pasta, cream, some Italian cheese, and bacon making it into a white sauce pasta dish. I also made a side of fruit salad and hot dogs. After I was done eating I cleaned the whole kitchen spotless took a glass of milk and Oreos and headed up stairs. When I finally got up stairs it was already 8:30. I started to eat my Oreos and milk at my computer desk where pictures of my mother father covered most of the desk but in the middle of the desk was a laptop my real mother got for me for my 13th birthday. When I was done with my Oreos and milk I put my dish and cup under the desk and opened my laptop. I went straight to my yahoo account type in my user name Moo_Moo_chan, which Rosy made for me. I check my email which was all crap or shit mail except an email from my mother. I smiled and opened the e-mail and it read.

_Dear my sweat Angel_

_I'm sorry I haven't written you in a while I have been busy. I heard what happened from your father's lawyer just a few days ago. I wish I could come out to get you but you probably say no since you are such a selfless person thinking of your loved ones over yourself. But I plead that you come to New York City to visit me during Spring or summer break. I haven't seen you in 10 months. But anyway how is it in Forks. I heard it was cold and rainy. I hope you brought enough cloths and if you haven't just send me a list of cloths you need and I will send them to you. Ok. I love you very much Shawn. _

Love and Kisses

_Mom_

I sighed as I read over the page again and wrote back. When I was done with that I checked if anyone was on and the only one who was on was other best friend Misao. Misao is a Japanese/Italian hybrid born in Japan but raised in America. He has the European like features but he has the traditional Asian eyes but the bright blond hair throws it off and the blue eyes too. But Misao or Misa-kun is a good person and it a hoot to be around. I quickly opened an instant message with him.

Me-Hey there stranger

_Misa -Is that you, Shawn?? _

_Me-Yep!_

_Misa-Well this is a surprise._

_Me-What's so surprise??_

_Misa-You being in Forks that's what is surprising that place is FRICKEN COLD!!!_

_Me-Yeah but who told you??_

_Misa-Dark-chan! ^__^_

_Me-(sigh)_

_Misa-So meet any cute girls (poke poke)_

_Me-No not really most of them are bitches and the nice ones are already taken._

_Misa-Damn so any good "meat"_

_Me-Yeah saw a few steaks but don't know if they are cow or salmon _

_Misa-Ah I see but do any of them look as good as they sound?_

_Me-I don't know stop asking me such stupid questions._

_Misa-Geeze someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

_Me-Sorry Misa just got a few beatings this morning and they are starting to hurt. _

_Misa-Still beating you. But why don't you call the authorities??_

_Me-Cause she'll spill the secret of my mother and I don't want that to happen._

_Misa- you are the most selfless men I have ever met I would kiss you if I wasn't a cow._

_Me-Oh shut it you damn heifer!_

_Misa-Kidding Kidding ^_^'_

_Me-So what's been up in the CO?_

_Misa-Nothing much snowstorm came in brought a few inches of snow might ditch tomorrow to go snowboarding you? _

_Me-Me nothing really it's Forks for god sakes. It's too cold to go hiking, it's too cold to go biking, it's not warm enough to snow and I look like a fricken Eskimo right now!_

_Misa-Well that is something new. LOL_

_Me-Oh shut it!_

_Misa-I've got to go now sorry its like 10 here and like 9 there so I better get to bed before papa bear of mama bear find me. Night Chibi-kun._

After that Misao was logged off.

"I better get to bed too since the bitching witch could be home any second now," I yawned to myself as I shut my laptop off, shut my lamp light off, walked over to the door locked it and crawled into my bed falling straight to sleep under my warm comforter.

* * *

Please Comment. Comments making me very happier and help me write more so please comment if you like my story!!


End file.
